Fast Cars and Fire
by Himinee
Summary: Who knew that when your friends try hard enough that can get you to go to anything. Who knew that you should listened to them from the beginning. And who knew that street racing could give you such an adrenaline rush. No pairings
1. Simple Offer

It all started with a simple enough offer.

Roxas was just an average student. He got A's and B's, he had plenty of friends, and the teachers liked him. He got along with his parents, his brother had moved out and got married, and his family was financially stable. But he always thought his life was so boring. Even his sister Namine accused his life of being too boring. So why was he sitting in class thinking he really should turn down this offer.

"Roxas, are you paying attention?"

Roxas jumped as the teacher snapped out of his train of thought. He lifted his head off his hand and looked at the teacher. "Yes Mr. Striff." Roxas replied. Sometimes he really regretted that his brother was his english teacher.

"Good, then you can repeat what I just said," Mr. Striff said.

"I believe you were discussing the theories about Lewis Carroll's sanity." Roxas replied yawning.

"That's correct. I suggest you make sure you stay with us."

Roxas resisted the urge to snort. He could count at least 3 kids asleep, 4 passing notes, and 1 playing music load enough for the rest of the class to hear. In fact out of the class of 26 only about 5 were paying attention.

Roxas's mind drifted back to the earlier conversation with his friends.

_"Hey guys, guess what!" Olette shouted across the gardens where the small group of friends always hung out during lunch._

"_Hey Olette, where you been?" Hayner shouted back._

_Olette got there shortly after, huffing and out of breath. After she got her breath back she continued, "I was hanging out with some other girls and you wont believe what they invited me to!"_

"_Wait wait wait, you know other girls, hallelujah it's a miracle, ether that or the worlds coming to an end." _

"_Yes Hayner, I actually know other girls. Contrary to what you like to tell people, my life does not revolve around you."_

"_Well in that case why haven't you introduced us. I've been looking for a date to homecoming."_

_While Roxas and Pence were content with just sitting there and letting the two continue on with their arguing, Pence wanted to know what the invitation was._

"_So what was the offer?" Pence cut in during a rare pause in their arguing. _

"_What offer?" Olette said confused. Which was entirely understandable considering that by the time Pence had stopped them they were arguing about how cats were better than dogs._

"_You said your friends had an offer for you"_

"_Oh yeah, that offer. Well we've been invited to come to an exclusive gathering and they were so generous as to say I could bring you guys too."_

"_What is this 'exclusive gathering'?" Roxas finally joined in with the conversation._

"_Street racing." Olette replied as if was the most normal thing in the world._

"_Wow, really. How did you guys get invited to a street racing party?" Hayner was apparently very interested._

The conversation went like that for a while longer. Hayner and Pence were all for it but Roxas wasn't so sure about it. I mean it was illegal and dangerous, but he really wanted to have some fun.

It was the bell that finally snapped him out of his thoughts. He quickly grabbed his books and head for his locker.

Apparently he still wasn't paying attention because he bumped into someone and dropped his books. He looked at who it was and realized it was the boy from his class that was playing music loud enough for everyone to hear. He actually had a descent taste in music but he screamed attention junkie. He had the brightest red hair Roxas had ever seen and acidic green eyes that could make emeralds jealous, but what topped off was the tattoos he had under his eyes and his stick thin body that was what made anorexics think they're fat. His low riding jeans showed off his hips, that were curvier that most girls.

"Hey watch were your going klutz," snapped the red head as he turned and continued walking down the hall.

Yep that's Axel, the resident junior in his sophomore English glass. The story was he had that class first period last year and slept strait through it every day without fail. So now Roxas and his brother were stuck with him this year.

It took a while to pick up all his books and the bell rang just as he was reaching his locker. Great just what he needed he was late to 7th hour.

The rest of the day went by fast and was relevantly uneventfully, well other than someone super glueing Mrs. Penrose to her seat and having to get the janitors in to cut the back of her dress off. Oh and it was pouring as Roxas walked the 3 blocks from the bus stop home.

Roxas was so relived to get inside the apartment complex, now he just has to get to the elevators and go to his family's apartment on the 7th floor. Little was he expecting to turn the corner and find the elevator out of order. Today was just not his day.

7 flights of stairs and 15 minutes spent fishing for his keys later, Roxas had verified this defiantly was not his day.

Roxas collapsed on the couch as soon as he got into the house. He looked at the clock and it simply blinked back at him. Just great, the power had gone out while he was gone. He spent the next 7 minutes going through and resetting every clock in the house. Buy the time he collapsed back down on the couch for the second time the clocks said it was 4:12. His parents would be back from the restaurant about 7, his sister from her after school art classes about 5:30, and his brother would check in on them around 6 bringing dinner with him. In other words he had the house to him self.

Roxas finished his homework in under 20 minutes which really didn't help the passing time thing. Roxas was hooking up the guitar hero when the phone rang. He ran to grab the phone in the other room and ended up stubbing his toe then tripping over the cords and falling on his face. He got back up and limped to the phone getting it on the last ring. It was a robo-call. After a string of words that would make his British chemistry teacher cringe he slammed the phone down. As he was limping back to the other room the phone rang again. He picked it up ready to yell at it when he realized the caller id number. It was Olette.

"Hello Olette" Roxas said calmly

"What's up Roxas?" She replied.

"Other than the worlds out to get me, not much" He said as he was walking back to the other room to finally finish hooking up that damn guitar hero.

"That's good, so are you coming or not?" Olette said not exactly interested in his troubles.

"Coming to what?"

"The street racing of course, cause if you are I need to tell Tifa how many I'm bringing tonight, so she knows what ride to pick us up in."

"Wait that's tonight!"

"Yeah Roxas, they only release the date and location the day it is. Everyone knows that."

"Well I didn't. Its a school night though."

"Roxas Roxas Roxas, speed, parties, and adrenaline wait for no one. Are you coming or not?"

"My parents would never let me out of the house to stay up that late..."

"So sneak out."

Roxas sat down on his bed to think about it. His parents went to bed not long after they got home. His sister would never rat him out for fear of Roxas telling their parents of how many times she's snuck out. His brother leaves not long after he shows up. His parents were heavy sleepers and would never hear him coming in. Even if they did they were pretty lenient about that kind of stuff as long as he made up something about where he was. But still it was risky and what if he got caught while he was there or someone reported him.

After a second he made up his mind, " What time do I meet you out front?"

"Yes! Glad your coming. We'll pick you up at 9:30. See you then. Trust me you'll love this." Then she hung up.

"Why do I have the feeling I'm to regret this." Roxas said out loud to no one.

* * *

><p>Author: First chapter I've ever posted. What you Think?<br>R+R and any flames will make Zexion Grow shorter.  
>Zexion: ...Huh<br>Axel: Wait so flames make Zexy grow shorter?  
>Himi(me): Yep<br>Axel: hehehe  
>Roxas: Axel Don't<br>Axel: whaaaaat  
>Demyx: Just don't<br>Axel: You guys never let me have any fun  
>Himi: Guys I'm trying to leave a comment here<br>Zexion: Well we aren't stopping you  
>Himi: Well either way if you guys want more you have to beg for it. Seriously pester me for it or i will procrastinate the hell out of it. Oh and any comments on my spelling is appreciated (I suck at spelling) . Suggestions also liked, but preferred in PMs. Till next time. Himi signing out<p> 


	2. Note

And a quick note from the Author about this story. This story is pretty much dead. I'm fully willing to continue it but with no support, reviews or anything I just don't feel up to it. Also I'm not dead, and I'm trying to finish a couple stories to post but they won't be for KH.


End file.
